


Save Me From Who I'm Supposed To Be

by kryptonianmenace



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: Nigel isn't going to give up on his cousins. If the delightfulization process can be temporarily undone, that means there's hope for a permanent fix.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Save Me From Who I'm Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a song lyric from Social Casualty by 5 Seconds of Summer.

It shocked everyone at Gallagher Elementary when Nigel Uno sat down at the lunch table across from the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. It was casual, as if he did so everyday. He pulled out his lunch from home and started eating, ignoring the flabbergasted looks being sent his way.

“What are you doing here, Nigel Uno?” the Delightful Children asked.

“Why do you always use my last name, as if we don’t have the same last name?” Nigel commented. “And isn’t it weird how it never came up that we have the same last name?”

“What do you want?” the Delightful Children asked.

“I propose an… arrangement. During lunch times, you and I have a truce. Only during lunch times,” Nigel said.

“Why?”

Nigel sighed, resting his hands on the table. “How long did we go not knowing we were cousins? We only found out when I recommissioned my dad. I didn’t even know we had the same last name until then.”

“What is your point, Nigel?”

“We’re cousins. Cousins should know things about each other, or at least that’s what I’ve always grown up believing. I want to get to know you better.”

The Delightful Children paused for a long time.

“We can still be enemies. We don’t need to share anything that can give away tactical advantages. We could just be enemies who have inside jokes, or whatever,” Nigel said.

“Fine,” the Delightful Children said, extending a hand to shake.

They shook on it, and everyone in the cafeteria watched in shock as the six kids ate peacefully together.

* * *

Sector Z was the subject of hot debate in the Kids Next Door high command.

The delightfulization process was believed to be irreversible, yet Numbuh One still demanded they try to save the formerly missing Sector Z.

“They’re fellow Kids Next Door operatives, but even if they weren’t, they’re still kids. Now, we know that the recommissioning device can undo the effects temporarily. If it can be undone temporarily, that means it can be undone permanently. We just have to figure out how,” Numbuh One argued.

Plenty of kids argued against saving them, citing their actions as the Delightful Children From Down The Lane as reasons against them.

“That’s enough, everyone,” Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two said. “Numbuh One is right. And besides, if we held the actions of everyone who’s been transformed by an evil supervillain against them, we’d all be considered evil. We have to help them. Numbuh One, what’s your plan?”

“Right now, I’m focusing on getting to know them individually, as my cousins. Hopefully that will buy us some time to rebuild and expand on the recommissioning module’s technology,” Numbuh One said.

* * *

“So you’re all adopted?” Nigel asked.

The Delightful Children laughed. “Of course we are, how else did Father have five children with no mother?”

“When were you all adopted?” Nigel asked.

It was Constance who spoke first. “I was the first adopted, when I was only a few months old. After that was Lenny, at a year old. Then came Ashley and Bruce, who were adopted on the same day even though they’re not biologically related. They were both two. Finally, David was adopted at the age of two and a half.”

“Do you celebrate your adoption days, too?” Nigel asked.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t we?” Ashley asked.

Nigel shrugged. “I’ve just never heard you guys mention it. The only reason I know you’re adopted is because you just told me.”

“It’s private,” Bruce snapped.

Nigel raised his hands in appeasement. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

* * *

“It seems like Sector Z have always been Father’s children, he just delightfulized them when he couldn’t handle their behavior,” Numbuh One said.

Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two crossed her arms in contemplation. “That explains how he had such easy access to them.”

“We’ll need to find a way to get close to them once the recommissioning technology is fully operational,” Numbuh One said.

“That’s where you come in, soldier,” Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “You keep getting closer to them as cousins, and they’ll trust you.”

* * *

“What do you do during recess?” Nigel asked.

Lenny shrugged. “Homework, typically. Sometimes we play card games.”

“Ashley likes to play with Rainbow Monkeys,” Bruce said.

“I do not!” Ashley protested. “Rainbow Monkeys are for children.”

“You are a child, though,” Nigel said. “There’s nothing wrong with liking Rainbow Monkeys.”

“Stay out of this, Nigel,” Ashley snapped.

“I like Rainbow Monkeys,” Nigel muttered.

The table went silent.

“What’s your favorite?” Ashley asked quietly.

“I have a red Rainbow Monkey at the treehouse that I’ve had for ages. You?” Nigel asked.

“I have Teen Dream Fashion Fatale Rainbow Monkey,” Ashley said.

“Ashley loves fashion, you should see the fashion shows she puts on for our dolls,” Constance said. “They’re so fun.”

* * *

“They’re just kids like us, Abby, how did I not see it before?” Nigel asked.

Abby sighed, patting him on the back. “It’s easy to ignore what you have in common with the enemy, because the truth is you don’t want to see it.”

“I barely even knew their names before this,” Nigel said. “What does that say about me?”

“But you know them now, and you’re trying to help. What does _that_ say about you?” Abby asked.

“You’re right, I can’t keep focusing on the past. I have to focus on helping them now,” Nigel said.

* * *

“Why do you wear a helmet?” Nigel asked Lenny.

“Because he has a big head,” David said, earning a swat from Lenny.

“It makes me look cool,” Lenny said.

“It makes you stand out,” Bruce said.

“It certainly helps to distinguish you from the others,” Nigel said. “Is that what you were going for?”

“No, I just like wearing it,” Lenny said.

“Fair enough,” Nigel said.

“See, Nigel can accept it at face value,” Lenny said. “You all should, too.”

“Yeah, but as your siblings we’re contractually obligated to mess with you,” Constance said.

“She’s got a point,” Nigel said. “I may not have any siblings, but I’ve learned enough from watching my friends with siblings to know that’s a must.”

Lenny groaned.

* * *

It takes the Kids Next Door scientists a month to amplify the old recommissioning module’s power to the point that they believe they could permanently undo the delightfulization process.

The next step was figuring out how to get the Delightful Children From Down The Lane to the power source.

Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two’s plan was simple. “Just ask them, Numbuh One. it doesn’t hurt to ask.”

* * *

“The Kids Next Door wants to bring back your memories from before you were delightfulized. Will you at least let us try?” Nigel asked.

“Only for you to take them away again when we turn thirteen? Why should we?” David asked.

“Because the delightfulization isn’t your true personality, it’s just how Father wants you to act. At least with the Kids Next Door, you’ll have your actual personalities,” Nigel said.

The Delightful Children bristled, but before they could respond, Nigel continued.

“Just… think on it, for now. We want to help,” he said.

* * *

“We’ll allow you to try once. Once,” Bruce said.

“That’s good enough for me,” Nigel said.

* * *

It worked.

* * *

“Father is going to be pissed,” Ashley said.

“We can handle him,” Lenny said.

“We used to think so,” Constance said. “And look what happened, then.”

“You have all of us behind you. You no longer need to hide the fact that you’re Father’s children,” Nigel said. “The Kids Next Door stands with you.”

“Thank you, Nigel, for not giving up on us,” David said.

“I’m glad you’re our cousin,” Bruce said.

“How do we know this is permanent?” Ashley said.

“We trust in our scientists, and in you all,” Rachel said, coming up from behind Nigel. “We don’t know if you can ever be decommissioned without reverting back, so we’ll have to trust that you’ll never turn evil, but if you can manage that, you should be fine.”

“You would trust us not to turn into evil adults, even though our father is one?” Constance asked.

“You’re not Father,” Rachel said. “Besides, if Numbuh Zero can turn out good with an evil father, so can you.”

“It just takes effort,” Nigel added. “And hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my KND spotify playlist if you wanna take a listen: [KND Vibes.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/426HYMwrxGUYch92EM0Lcl?si=9QhI2_RTRIOmEdmgAAb6RQ)  
> [Check out my tumblr!](https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/)


End file.
